1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device suitable for improving a heat dissipation characteristic and a stacked semiconductor package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor chip capable of storing and processing a huge amount of data within a short time and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip have been developed. Recently, the development of a stacked semiconductor package, in which at least two semiconductor chips are stacked using through electrodes so as to improve not only a data storage capacity but also a data processing speed, has been actively progressed.
In such stacked semiconductor package using through electrodes, a substantial amount of heat is generated from the through electrodes through which signal transfer is implemented. However, since a plurality of semiconductor chips are placed close to one another and a molding part surrounds the semiconductor chips, the heat generated from the through electrodes is not properly discharged. As a consequence, as a thermal damage is applied to the semiconductor chips, the performance and the reliability of the stacked semiconductor package may be degraded.